


Экстрим

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [75]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-24
Updated: 2009-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Экстрим

В последнее время Шульдих замечал, что его отношения с Кроуфордом стали не столь горячими, как были раньше.

Сексом в ванной не занимайся — поскользнешься. На стол кухонный не садись — развалится. На подоконники не пристраивайся — соседи полицию вызовут, и она приедет в самый неподходящий момент. В общем, пресно всё и с выключенным светом.

Англию, как страну, Шульдих недолюбливал ещё со времен РКц, в основном из-за того, что там он заработал хронический насморк, а потому думать о ней не желал.

Когда вопрос стал ребром, Шульдих решил пойти на крайние меры. Но попробуй примени эти крайние меры, если твой любимый оракул с легкостью может предвидеть всё, что ты придумаешь.

— Хорошо, Шульдих. Плётка, наручники и перцовая настойка, но никаких посторонних предметов, — раздался голос над ухом рыжего.

— По рукам, — улыбнулся Шульдих. Он-то знал, что оракула всегда можно было развести на что угодно: главное — правильно представить, чтобы оракул правильно предвидел... все последствия иных вариантов решения проблемы.


End file.
